clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.Q
The F.A.Q. lists all frequently asked questions for the Kamiho Group. Group Questions How does this group work? First you join the group as a member. After you did that, you create a roleplay character and pick a clan for him/her. Send a description (look below) to KalinaChan. After that you can also submit pictures of your character in the group gallery and you can join the chatroom to roleplay with the others. But please consider the rules and try to roleplay like the others do and don't act rude. Characters without titles will no longer be accepted. Also you can only roleplay with your character if you sent in a description. Otherwise your character will be put into the non-canon category of the gallery. How to roleplay? *Roleplay Guide Plot Questions In what time does the Roleplay take place? The Roleplay takes place in Present Time, Primitive Version. 'That means all the things we have on earth at the moment exist already, beside Entertainment Technology, like TVs or Internet, because it is useless for the world of Kamiho. Technology like Telephones and Computers (''Special License) exist. Technology is not the usual one we have though. It works with magic, instead of electricity. Are we playing on Earth? No. The planet we are playing on is not earth, but is often mistakenly called like this in the roleplay. The reason we didn't chose the earth is because the time works different and magic can be used. Can I play (for example) a Laguz in Almaria? No. We prefer not to do this, to keep the clans in one race (ex. Laguz in BeastClan, Rune in Featherclan). If you want to have your character in a clan which is not from their original origin, you have to write us why. If your reason is not an acceptable one, we sadly won't let you have your character in a different Clan. Character Questions How to create a character? Write a character description with the following facts of your character. After that, you send it to KalinaChan via note. '''Current clan: Your clan which your character is a member of. Past: Former clans or if he/she was a loner. Real Name: The name of your character. Apprentice: First title of your character (One word). Warrior: Second title of your character (Two words). Other: Other names he/she received. Soul: Animalic or Humanic. Species: Reflected animal or features to humanic. Family: All members of their family by titles. Mate: Love Partner of your character, if one exists. Mentor: The one who trained your character. Apprentices: The ones who were trained by your character. Pronunciation: How the name is pronounced. Age, Gender, Birthday, Zodiac, Height, Sexuality, Status '(Alive/Dead). '''Hair ''color, Eye color In which clan should I put my character? *'Almaria': Anything human and humans with non-animalic features. *'Beast': Animalic creatures who are carnivores. *'Leaf': Animalic creatures who are herbivores. *'Feather': Animalic creatures who are related to birds. *'Skull': Clan ancestors who were not satisfied in life. *'Jewel': Fable creatures and dinosaurs. *'Fading Mirror:' All ancestors who found their peace. *'Dark Hollow:' Clan ancestors who lived an evil life. *'Without clan': Every creature without a clan / Creatures who live in the water. How to choose a title? And what are titles? See Clan Names for more information. Titles are names which are given to your character because of their abilities and strengths, what they look like and their characters. When one creature is born, they get a Real Name by their parents. When they are old enough to learn the ways of a clan life, they get their first title name - One word what fits them. At the day of their Ceremony to become an Adult, they receive another part of the name, so at the end they have two words which are the title in the end. If one doesn't want a title or wants to have only one word, they can decide it by themselves by telling it the leader. When the clan member becomes leader, the name will be changed once more, if they want to (Example: Mapleleaf, now Maplestar). If you can't choose a name by yourself, you will get examples for a name to choose. JewelClan Titles Mothers name their children after the first thing they see, hear, smell or touch after the birth of their children, for example, Hare Sleeping On Pebbles, or Jay That Sings On Water. If it happens that the first thing is something inappropriate, the mother also can make up a name which sounds better, but can't be sensed, for example Wind On Precious Metal. Unlike the creatures of the Clans, Fable creatures and JewelClan Members shorten their names (e.g. Hare, Wind). Category:All Pages Category:Real World